wikicultfandomcom-20200214-history
Pricilla Starkey
Pricilla Starrmalia Starkey (often simply Starrmalia, or further shortened to Starr) is one of the first few official members of the Cult, and the very first female member to be taken in. She is a Royale Serpent and Peacock Psydrake mix, and is also the Cult's doctor/nurse. Appearance Personality To the general Cult, Starr can range from a plethora of many personalities. Each personality changes depending on each person. However, she seems to retain a highly cocky and smug personality- thinking she is much better than others simply because she is smart. When it comes to her family, she is strong, sincere, soothing, and strangely assertive/prideful. As she has stated before, she cares for no-one but herself and her family, and shows it. Allies Fighting Style Although Starr is not a fighter, her sort of combat form is close quarters combat and muay thai. The speed in which she strikes with her arms is incredible- or so some say. Powers *'Eon Energy': Starr has the ability to manipulate Eon Energy and use this fast, time-space energy to conduct various attacks both known and not to the cult. *'Pulsation and Air Frequency Distortion': As a Royale Serpent hybrid cross-bred with a Psydrake, Starr has the ability to manipulate the pulses of force emitted by just about anything. Besides that, she can manipulate air frequencies in order to create Air-Lock domes. Abilities *'Serpent Speed': As we all know, Serpents posses one of the greatest speedy strikes known to man. To Starr, however, she does not lack that part of her. Her slim body can move quite rapidly- although not at the same level of speed as Espira and Vale, Starr is considerably fast. Especially with striking. Equipment *'Grenian Plasma Restraints': A pair of chrome-like cuffs which release a cyan electrical chain once one cuff clamps onto a wrist. This restraint is said to paralyze and sting immensely, thus....hinting it's an old Grenian pair of cuffs from approximately 30 to 35 years ago. Strengths and Immunities Being a serpent, Starr has no fear of any animal, big or small. It is said that light energy gives her a boost in stamina- although that is true, other things such as sunlight increases her speed and strength. Starr can also switch her sight from normal to lowlight to UV and even infrared/heat vision. Weaknesses and Fears Sadly, unlike her mother, Starr is hopelessly weak to extremely cold temperatures. Since Starr rarely fights, it is unknown as to what she is weak against at this point. Relationships Starr seems to be antisocial, to say at least. However, she seems to retain a strong bond with her human mate, CrazE. Also, she holds a slight sister-like bond to CrazE's cousin Valerie and her cousin Gaga whom she has yet to confirm their blood-ties together. Upon her time in the cult, she has formed friendships with Shadow, Vale, and has formed an unbreakable bond with her familiar Shockwing. For the rest of the cult, she almost considers them from non-existent to plain unimportant to her work or life in general. History Trivia *Starr has no bellybutton. This is mildly unsurprising as she is not human. Quotes *"There isn't a fight best won like the one I never fought." *"When an enemy is literally in front of you, what are you gonna do? Wimper and curl into a ball? Or get him the fuck away?" Category:Members Category:Sky_Serpents